Bleed again
by The Imperial Artist
Summary: Gaara is a shy teen with a dark secret...will anyone help...can anyone help? Will he break and confess...?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of its characters.

Claimer: If I did...smiles evily

Well folks...Enjoy!

You were always the best.

I loved you…

--

The wind blew roughly through my hair as I looked out my bedroom window. The storm matched my anger, my betrayal. Why did things have to happen like this? Why does everything always go wrong?

My alarm clock sounds, I know I've been waking up too early now. I don't know why I still do it. Maybe it's because I think your coming back, mother. But all that greats me is empty silence. Left alone my memories haunt me, and somehow I know I cant just let you go.

My alarm is to loud now, its disturbing the peace in nature.

I groan and rub the sleep from my eyes, somehow it's always there, even after two hours sleep. The clock reads six thirty, so I have enough time for a shower and breakfast. I walk to my closet and surprisingly I have clean clothes.

I've got to do laundry someday.

I pull out a pair of black baggy jeans faded at the knees with a chain that connects to my back and front belt loops, a black shirt that has a picture of a clown and in red letters 'ICP' and throw it all onto my bed. (Insane Clown Posse)

Then I grab my bath towel from my messy bedroom floor and walk out into the hall. On my way to the bathroom I hear the garage door open and I freeze.

It could only mean one thing. Shit I don't need this now, not today. I quickly run to the bathroom, shut and lock the door and turn on the shower. I strip myself of my pajamas, which mainly consist of a jumbo size tshirt and boxers, and climb into the shower.

Once in I turn on the in shower radio we just got and turn it to my favorite station. Ten minutes later I'm clean, hair washed and all. I turn the shower radio off and the water and step out of the shower and wrap myself in my bath towel.

Steam envelopes the tiny apartment bathroom and I wipe at the mirror to take a look at myself. I see what I usually see, I shouldn't be expecting more. Red, wet, messy hair, jade green eyes, and soon to be eyeliner darkened eyes, pale skin, soft pink lips and skinny. Nothing will ever change.

Walking out of the bathroom, suddenly hating my self I come face to face with the one thing, the one person, I didnt want to deal with.

"Hello Garra,"

_I hate your woice,its so fake..._

"Hello...f-father,"

_I hate how your the only one who can make me stutter..._

"Come Garra..."

_...The only one who makes me obey..._

"...yes...father"

_...makes me afraid to go against..._

"Good you've showered this should be even more enjoyable..."

_...you always told me I was special..._

"Now Garra remove your towel...slowly you know how I like it...yes"

_...but now I know it was all lies..._

"Come to me Garra..."

_...because you use me everyday..._

"Are you ready?" You smell of alchohol.

_...for your sick twisted pleasure..._

"Yes"

_...and I cant fight back..._

"No lube this time, you've been bad"

_...because I'm weak..._

Screams.

_...but now I know._

Moans.

_...I fucking hate you._

Grunts.

_...You sealed my wounds..._

Pain.

_...then riped them open..._

Cries.

_...only to make me..._

Release.

**_Bleed again._**

**_ I dont know if I should make this into chapters..._**

**_Anyway reviews would me f-awesome!_**

**_Tell me if you liked it or not..._**

**_Quote: 'There shall be Yaoi!'_**


	2. Bestest Buddies part 1

DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!

YOU WILL NOT SUE THIS SMEXY!!!!

NEVER AGAIN!!!!!

--

I winced as the hot water ran over my bruised skin. An hour and a half and here I found myself trying to secretly was him away in the gym showers. I'm about thirty minutes late for gym but I don't care, not today. We have two hour periods today so all's well in my so called 'useful' education department. The water burns my skin but I let it. I need him off, I still feel so dirty.

Before I came I was hoping to get a ride with Konkoru but luck has it the stupid bastard fled when he heard the garage. Such a coward, but who am I to say? I''ve done the same thing on one to many occasions.

There's so much steam in here that its hard to see. I want to turn the water hotter, after all our school water heater is apparently broken which means all the extra extra hot water goes to the locker rooms. Our gym teacher Gai-sensei is skittish about letting us shower, so skittish that we have rules.

No more than fifteen minutes with the nozel at the midway point, I've soo broken that rule.

I know if I stay in here any longer itll peel my skin. So I've decided I'm clean enough, for now. No matter how much I shower it seems to me like a futile attempt. It's like his hands are still all over me, touching me in places I don't want to respond, kissing me places I only want the one's I love. Love, psh. I think I've gone crazy. As if I could be loved, the shy jittery boy who curls into himself if anyone approaches. Yeah, I'm a love magnet.

Geez, humor much?

I could rant and rave about it but I'm starting to feel very dizzy all of a sudden. I turn the water of, slightly wincing as the hot water touches my sinsitive scalp. It takes both of my hands to puch the large handel down, even with that it takes effort. I'm to skinny for my own good, yet I never seem to gain weight.

Wraping a thin towel around my waist I quickly make my way from the showers to my locker. I fumble with the lock with my pruny fingers and finally manage to get the right combonation after three tries. My fingers stung a little and I admit to my self that I seriously over did it with the water. Just as I finished geeting dressed the locker room door samed open and a cry of outrage hung in the air.

Oh shit, Naruto.

So I did what any normal person would do caught in the eyes of a preditor. I hid. Maybe not normally what one would do but I sure as hell cant run, damn blonde is too fast. So I gently funld myself inside my locker. I'm small enough that I could stand in it and sit down Mostly because I'm short. Or as Naruto loved to point out, uke-short.

The blonde idiot fumbled around some more, checking in the showers and toilet areas before sighing out loud in furstration. "Gaara I WILL find you!. And when I do..."

I could seriously almost imagine him shaking his fist in mid air.

I fumble with the door, silently trying to pull it closed so it can concel me from the definition of hyper. And what do you know, somehow I manage to pull everything from the top of my locker down with it.

"Ha!" the blond freak called out, "I found you you sociopathic anti-social red boob of...of..."

I sigh, truely exasperating. "What a moron. We've been over this. And did you just call me a boob?!"

Naruto chuckeled. "No?"

"I'll kill you, blondie..."

Naruto eeped as I crawled out of my saftey corner. I didnt chase him, but I gave a pretty good impression. When the blond idiot ran out back into the gym I foucused on putting the contents of my locker back in their normal place. Somewhere along the line, I found my self smiling faintly.

--

Naruto hed been my friend since second grade. We werent what you called best friends, more like I was his second best friend. I had just moved here from Suna and was sitting alone by a large window in our classroom during lunch when I heard a small wimper from somewhere. I'd gotten up to investigate only to find a chibi Naruto sitting by himself in a corner and crying his eyes out. I crouched down infront of him, not really knowing what to do to comfort him. so instead I held out my hand to him.

"My name's Gaara. Wahs yours?"

The boy, Naruto obviously, stared up at me in shock. "Havent you heard?"

I shook my head."Naruto..." he said softly.

The boy looked down sadly as he continued. "My best friend Sasukes' family was murdered. The killer hurt his brother but he was at school. He went home already."

I faintly remembered seeing a house on my block with caution tape surrounding it. It was a giant Japanese styled mansion and I had been pointing out it's mamoth size excitedly to my mother. I told him.

The blond smiled sadly.

"That was his house. We havent talked since last night but he told me his brother was taking him out of school for a little while."

For some reason the thought thrilled me. Every since seeing the blonde that morning I had found my self thinking about him alot. Mostly the teacher mistook my silence for shyness. I think it was that and both.

"Well..." I suggested, "wanna' be my friend 'til he comes back?"

The blonde scrutinized him childishly. "I dont have any girl friends..."

At this I blushed from head to toe. "I-I"m a boy..."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stood up quickly apoligizing. I realized that he was a good head taller than me. It was no wonder people mistuke me for a girl, even though most of the girls towered over me also.

And I smile one of my most rarest smiles. "It's ok. I'll be your girl friend if you don't wanna' another boy friend."

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "I like you just the way you are."

--

Meh a little flash back from the past....a little ron-de-vou (I totally screwed that one up)

I thought I'd just gove some insight as to how the relation ship with his friends started. The NEXT chapter He'll have a little Sasu-Flashback and then we'll continue from there with shorter flashes. TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

God I've GOT to lay off the kool-aid!

CHAPTER TWO IS UP!!!!!!

I feel so proud of my self.

OOOhhh one more thing. I need a beta. If your intrested, and you will be once you take a look at Crippled Love Story, or a glimpse, you can send me a message.

^_^ 3 ^_^3 ^_^ 3 ^_^ 3 ^_^ 3 ^_^ 3 ^_^3 ^_^ 3 ^_^ 3 ^_^ 3 ^_^ 3 ^_^3 ^_^ 3 ^_^ 3 ^_^ 3 ^_^ 3 ^_^3 ^_^ 3 ^_^ 3 ^_^ 3 ^_^ 3 ^_^3


End file.
